


Time Moves Slower

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movie)
Genre: In which Odin is more of a jackass than usual, M/M, So is Howard, mention of self-harm, metions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is out. Every truth, every lie, all of it. Everyone knows now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TIme Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, mention of child abuse, and trust me, it is only a mention, I won't even get into that territory.

After that night Loki finds Tony staying over much more often. When Loki's parents are away, he'll come through the front door and ask if it's alright for him to stay the night, Loki of course lets him. When Odin and Frigga are home, Tony gets used to climbing through the window via the large oak tree next to Loki's window.

Loki asks him why he needs to stay so much and Tony shows him his arm, littered with bruises that look far too much like fingers for Loki to just let it go.

"Is Howard doing this to you?" He asks seriously, watching Tony cover the bruises with his shirt sleeve again.

Tony doesn't say anything, only nods and Loki holds him, lets him sit there and have the feeling of being wanted because Tony really needs it.

One morning in mid-July, Tony wakes up and sees Loki's arm laid out across his chest, exposed. Exposing the scars on his wrist. Tony shakes him awake and demands to know what they're from and Loki tells him, no use hiding it any longer. Tony kisses him and tells him that what Odin thinks isn't worth putting yourself through that. And Loki believes him. He believes him so much that he vows to never take the blade to his wrist again.

They spend almost all their time together for the remainder of the summer, hiding it well from their parents and once school starts again they claim they're studying together. Thor starts to accept them more, and he includes them both when they go out with Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce. It's nice and Loki wishes he could just capture this moment forever and never let it get away.

Tenth grade goes well for him, and Tony's junior year is nothing but extravagant. They don't fall apart like Loki was expecting them too. In fact they grow closer and closer together, and when Tony digs his hands up Loki's shirt at night Loki tells him he's not ready, he wants to wait. Tony doesn't question it one bit.

Loki's sitting in chemistry, doodling on his notebook when he realizes that he really doesn't want time to go anymore, he just wants to sit back and enjoy it like this forever.


	2. It's All Out Now

"Loki, I must have words with you," Odin said plainly at eight o'clock on Loki's fourth day into summer vacation after his sophomore year.

He was reading Romeo & Juliet, for reasons he didn't know, he'd read it many times before, sitting in one of the lounge chairs by the fire when Odin addressed him. To say Loki was shocked was an understatement. Odin usually never speaks to Loki, they have a very distant father/son relationship. "What is it, father?" He asks, dog-earing the page he's on and closing the book. Odin gets angry when Loki calls him by his first name so Loki has to refer to him as father. But never dad, only Thor can call him that.

"Your mother and I have some very unsettling news to tell you," Odin started and Frigga looked on from where she was sitting slightly behind Odin one of the kitchen stools. Thor was seated across from Loki on the couch with a worried and confused look.

"Alright. . ." Loki said hesitantly and Frigga took in a deep breath before Odin's one eye looked deeply at Loki, seeming to look straight through his soul.

"You are adopted," Odin said, and his voice was entirely too absent of emotion. Loki's gut did a huge flip and he thought he was going to be sick. His vision went fuzzy and he had to revert his gaze from Odin to the floor to stop the world from spinning. After he got over the initial sick, queezy feeling, all he felt was anger, boiling, hot anger pulsing inside of him like a live wire, and he stood from the chair to add more emphasis.

"Why would you just tell me now?!" Loki screamed and he thought his lungs were going to burst his breathing was so irregular and heavy. "Why wouldn't you tell me sooner?!"

Odin looked to Frigga as if he wanted her to answer and Loki pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Don't you _dare_ make her explain this, old man! You know as well as I do that you're the reason I'm finding out now!" Loki screamed and he thought he was going to start tearing up the anger was so harsh inside him, but he held it back.

"What did you call me?" Odin hissed and turned back to look at Loki.

"You heard me, you're an old man and you're pathetic and awful and I can't believe you wouldn't even _think_ to tell me sooner! All these years, I've _loathed_ you, Odin, all these years, why didn't you just tell me?! I probably would have been happier to know that I didn't come from you!" Loki howled. Nothing was going to hide now. The truth is out. Every truth, every lie, all of it. Everyone knows now.

"Get out of my house, boy," Odin growled and Loki would have been nervous if Odin had taken that tone with him before, but now he didn't care, in fact it egged him on more.

"With pleasure," Loki hissed and was thankful that all the venom leaked into each syllable.

"Odin, please, don't make him leave, he's our son!" Frigga exclaimed from behind her husband but Loki wasn't going to stay even if she convinced him.

"No, I'm leaving. And I am no son of yours," Loki pointed at Odin again and left, listening to Thor and Frigga yell for him to come back. But he didn't turn. He didn't bother to take his car, walking would be faster. He knew exactly where he was going.


	3. So Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's kissing him like a crazy animal and pulling at his hair and he knows that he shouldn't be.

Three knocks is all it takes before Tony is at the door, dressed in sweats and a white tee shirt with paint splatters on it. "Loki?" He asks and his voice is heavy with sleep but Loki doesn't care, right now he's after one thing and one thing only.

He walks into the house and pulls Tony into a heat filled kiss before the older man can even anticipate it. He's kissing him like a crazy animal and pulling at his hair and he knows that he shouldn't be. He _knows_ he shouldn't be doing this. Their tongues clash together and Loki's biting at Tony's lips, so unlike any other kisses they've ever shared and Loki's never kissed anyone like this before. The thought is slightly unnerving but then he remembers that he's doing this because he needs the release from the pain of the world, and he's made Tony wait for a while now. He digs his hands under Tony's soft tee shirt and runs his fingers over the muscles of his stomach, traces them as they contort against the touch.

"Loki what's gotten into you?" Tony chuckles and he's got his hands resting lazily on Loki's hips and the man somehow doesn't seem to understand how urgent Loki is right now. The taller is ready to just bite Tony to pieces when the grip tightens and he pulls Loki away. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" Loki murmured and he knew once Tony started talking he wouldn't do what he was initially thinking.

"Why are you acting so completely unlike yourself?" Tony asked seriously. Yeah, Tony was never going to let Loki get away with this crap.

"Can't I just want you?" Loki asked and smirked at Tony which made Tony laugh.

"No, because unless you have a doppleganger who's much hornier than you, you're going to make me wait until we've got the white picket fence, Loki," Tony said and Loki was surprised at how easily Tony took this in his stride, surprised that he wasn't upset that yes, Loki was probably going to wait for that long. That's just the person he is.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Loki says and drops his hands from Tony's hair. The man pokes his nose and chuckles again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you just owe me an explanation because you wouldn't just do this out of the blue," Tony said and pulled Loki over to sit by him on the couch.

Loki took a deep breath but then answered his boyfriend. "I'm adopted."

Tony's mouth fell open and it eyes bugged out and it was so comical that Loki had to try not to laugh. "You're joking."

"No. And Odin just told me today," Loki said.

"Loki, I'm so sorry," Tony said and leaned his head against Loki's shoulder. Loki let the few tears he'd been holding in go because he could do anything with Tony and being able to show his true emotions to the man was one of the main reasons he loved him. "I love you."

Loki chuckled against Tony's scalp. "I love you, too." He looked down and saw Tony's arm, littered in bruises and suddenly he wished that they could just run away like he'd suggested they do in the summer after his freshman year. It'd be easier that way. "Is Howard here?"

Tony shook his head. "Out at the bars I think."

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Loki whispered and Tony nodded, laying back against the couch and pulling Loki down over him, letting the slimmer nuzzle into his chest like a kitten and Tony reached up to turn the light off. They both slept easy that night, in each others arms, away from the world that seemed to need to hurt around them.


End file.
